Капсула времени
thumb|Капсула времени (Первоначальный контейнер) Капсула времени - это тематический ланчбокс, который был закопанный Макс Колфилд и Хлоей Прайс на заднем дворе дома Прайс, когда они были детьми и пережили свою заветную фазу пиратов и появились в бонусном эпизоде "Прощание". Они создали головоломку, чтобы защитить капсулу времени от их "врагов", и позволить им найти "сокровище" в более позднее время. Место, где была закопана капсула времени, можно было обнаружить, используя карту сокровищ, телескоп и амулет. Карта сокровищ показала, что амулет был скрыт в "Темной пещере", то есть на чердаке, откуда Макс должна была достать амулет, а Хлоя отправилась искать телескоп в гараже. Временная капсула хранила много вещей, которые они любили в своей дружбе - то, что для них были настоящим сокровищем. Содержимое капсулы Оригинальное содержание *'Кальмар Билли' - игрушка детства Хлои. *'Missing comic panel' - Completes the comic from Chloe's bedroom wall. *'Чертежи изобретений '- Наброски крутых изобретений Хлои. *'Предсказания '- Список предсказаний на их будущую жизнь. *'Письма' - Письма, написанные друг другу в будущем. *'Журнал' - Любимый журнал, который Хлоя и Макс любили читать. *'Фотографии' - Совместные фотографии. *'Скетч-арт '- То, что любит Хлоя. Добавлено позже Без ведома двух девочек, папа Хлои обнаружил сокровище и взял его, чтобы разместить в более защищенном контейнере от атмосферных осадков. Он так же положил еще два предмета внутрь: * Photograph - Of William dressed up in pirate gear with Chloe. * Аудиокассета - специальное сообщение от Уильяма ("Чертов Билл") на аудиокассете. Farewell_AltContainer01.png|Новый контейнер для первоначальной капсулы времени. Farewell_AltContainer02.png|Передняя часть нового контейнера. TimeCapsule_Additions.png|Новые вещи, которые лежат сверху первоначальной капсулы времени Хлоя берет аудиокассету, чтобы она с Макс могла прослушать сообщение: "Сушите весла, рыбий корм! Это я, Чертов Билл - король пиратов! Теперь вы знаете, что я раскопал ваше сокровище, отчего мы должны стать заклятыми врагами. Но выслушайте: я не притронулся к нему! Напротив! Я счел, что такие отпетые разбойники нескоро вернутся за своим кладом, и потому добавил ему защиту от ветров и дождя. Уверен, вам неймется открыть свою капсулу времени, так что буду краток. Просто знайте, что Чертов Билл чертовски гордится вами... обеими. Пусть ваш якорь будет всегда надраен, а паруса подрезаны. И помните: настоящее сокровище - это... ваш накопительный сберегательный счет на оплату учебы в колледже штата." TimeCapsule_tape.png|Аудиокассета, оставленная Уильямом. Письма в будущее : Письмо Макс будущей Хлои: thumb|Письмо Макс будущей Хлои. : Письмо Хлои будущей Макс: thumb|Письмо Хлои будущей Макс. Предсказания thumb|Предсказания будущего, написанные Хлоей и Макс. Скетч-арт Скетч-арт - это то, что любила Хлоя. Прочитав письма, которые они писали друг другу, Хлоя взволнованно хватает блокнот и фотографию с обеденного стола и спешит сесть на диван, чтобы что-то нарисовать. Позже выяснилось, что она рисует картину Макс. Рисунок Хлои зависел от того, как игрок продвигался по игре, какие вещи он обнаружил и какие действия предпринял. Всего существует четыре варианта рисунков: Fwscratchpad_maxandbongodrawing.png|"Макс и Бонго" Fwscratchpad_jawbreakerdrawing.png|"Боже! Этот леденец никогда не закончится!" Fwscratchpad_drawingofmax.png|"Макс фотограф" Fwscratchpad_piratemaxdrawing.png|"Первое тату Макс" * Рисунок "Макс и Бонго" будет нарисован в том случае, если Макс возьмет цветок и положит его на могилу Бонго, которая находится на заднем дворе. * Рисунок с леденцом будет нарисован в том случае, если Макс не положил цветок на могилу Бонго, но лизнет леденец в спальне Хлои. * Рисунок с Макс фотографом будет нарисован в том случае, если Макс ничего не сделала из вышеперечисленного, но сфотографировала Хлою, пока она рисует. * Рисунок про татуировку будет нарисован в том случае, если Макс не сделала ни одной из вышеперечисленных вещей. Интересные факты * В файлах игры есть два неиспользуемых аудиозаписей когда макс смотрит на "чертежи изобретений". Когда Макс посмотрела на второй рисунок "Огненные пальцы", она бы сказала: "Перчатки для огненного шара: лучшее будущее для супердержав." Когда она смотрит на третий рисунок (последний) под названием "Луч солнца", она бы сказала, "Ну, это... амбициозно". thumb|The comic panel on the dining room table. * The missing comic panel on the dining room table is a different asset to the one that is "Looked" at by Max - the latter one being more consistent with the style of the comic panels on Chloe's bedroom wall. It is likely that the one on the table is an early concept. * В файлах игры есть неиспользуемая текстура журнала, показывающая другой дизайн журнала с загадкой лабиринта.thumb|Неиспользуемая текстура журнала. Галерея TimeCapsule_Billy.png|Кальмар Билли был первым в капсуле времени. TimeCapsule_Letters.png|Письма друг другу были под кальмаром Билли. TimeCapsule-looking.png|Макс кладет содержимое капсулы времени на стол. TimeCapsule01.png|Содержимое капсулы времени на столе (Кальмар Билли был перемещен на стул). TimeCapsuleLetters-01.png|Макс читает письмо Хлои из прошлого. TimeCapsuleLetters-02.png|Хлоя читает письмо Макс из прошлого. TimeCapsuleLetters03.png|Другой взгляд на письма. TimeCapsule_ScratchArt01.png|Хлоя взволнованно находит скетч-арт. TimeCapsule_ScratchArt02.png|Хлоя взяла фотографию и блокнот, чтобы что-то нарисовать. Farewell_TreasureMap.png|Карта сокровищ. en:Time Capsule Категория:Before the Storm Категория:Предметы (Before the Storm)